Nuit de décembre
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Une soirée se tient la veille de Noël au Lightman Group, ce qui n’empêche pas Cal et Gillian de partir dans une chasse aux cadeaux de dernière minute et de trouver beaucoup plus...


**Titre : **Nuit de décembre.  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Béta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Le personnage d'Altker est à moi par contre, et il se pourrait qu'il revienne fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Cal dans le futur...  
**Genre : **Romance.  
**Résumé :** Une soirée se tient la veille de Noël au Lightman Group, ce qui n'empêche pas Cal et Gillian de partir dans une chasse aux cadeaux de dernière minute et de trouver beaucoup plus... Fic écrite pour le challenge n°3 du CPAF, sur le thème "ça sent le sapin…".  
**N/A :** Les (1), (2)… renvoient à des notes à la fin de la fic, pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les références américaines/anglaises.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ce sapin. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais Cal était certain que quelque chose clochait. Il manquait les cadeaux bien sûr, mais ils avaient tous convenu de ne les déposer au pied du sapin qu'au dernier moment, précaution envers les plus impatients d'entre eux. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ça, et de ne pas arriver à mettre la main sur le détail qui le dérangeait était proprement… dérangeant.

Cal avait fait les courses de Noël il y a un moment de cela déjà, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à la foule qui se pressait toujours dans les centres commerciaux en décembre. Il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour sa fille, un collier d'argent qu'elle avait admiré dans une galerie et dont il était sur qu'il lui plairait. Pour Zoé, il s'était contenté d'une carte cadeau dans un des magasins qu'elle aimait dévaliser et pour son équipe… Et bien, après tout Loker avait déjà eu un beau bout de papier de sa part, n'est ce pas ? Non, il avait chargé Heidi d'offrir un panier cadeau à chaque employé et s'était chargé de personnaliser ceux de Foster, Torres et Loker. Il songea en souriant que ces deux derniers risquaient d'avoir une surprise de taille en ouvrant les leurs.

Foster… Il avait mis du temps à personnaliser son cadeau, tellement de temps qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée originale. Il savait que ce Noël ne serait pas facile pour elle, le premier depuis longtemps sans son ex-mari. Ce serait aussi une période de repos bien mérité après les évènements des dernières semaines ; il était vrai que prises d'otages et meurtres n'avaient jamais été reposants, mais ils approchaient tout de même leurs records en la matière.

Il avait convenu avec Zoé de laisser Emily passer Noël avec elle, après tout elle avait passé Thanks Giving avec lui. Et il retrouverait sa fille à temps pour le nouvel an, malgré les quelques protestations que celle-ci avait émise, arguant qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs invitations pour la soirée du 31. Cal s'était contenté de sourire à sa fille, sans pour autant changer d'avis. Et après tout, c'était aussi bien qu'il passe Noël seul, il sentait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de pensées très positives ce soir là.

Soupirant, il referma le panier cadeau de Gillian, se contentant d'ajouter un mot : "Joyeux Noël, C.". Sans doute lui en voudrait-elle de ne pas avoir davantage cherché à lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel, mais il était trop tard pour les courses de dernière minute et la soirée de Noël qu'ils tenaient le 24, avait sans doute déjà commencé depuis plusieurs minutes. Heidi vint d'ailleurs frapper à sa porte, lui rappelant qu'il y était attendu. En soupirant, Cal se dirigea vers le hall, pour l'occasion décoré aux couleurs de Noël.

« Cal, il était temps, l'apostropha Gillian quand il entra.

- Tu me connais, toujours pressé de faire des apparitions officielles, se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe de hauts fonctionnaires présents.

- S'ils viennent c'est aussi pour te voir, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ça je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, dit Cal en captant le regard appréciateur d'un député en direction de sa collègue.

- Cal… soupira-t-elle. Les contrats ne tombent pas du ciel, et une poignée de main accompagnée de quelques politesses n'a jamais tuée personne.

- Très bien, finissons-en dans ce cas, veux-tu ? »

Gillian lui décrocha un sourire vainqueur en se saisissant de son bras, l'emmenant vers le groupe d'officiels. Cal se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux devant les airs importants et les sourires affectés qu'arborèrent les hommes en les voyant approcher. Il savait très bien que Gillian avait raison, les contrats ne tombaient certainement pas du ciel. Même s'il avait parfois plaisir à discuter avec ces hauts pontes, qui signaient habituellement lesdits contrats, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir. Car lesdits hauts pontes avaient certainement autre chose à faire la veille de Noël que de venir passer la soirée au Lightman Group. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle en place des hauts pontes ne restaient que les cires pompes qui, non contents que leurs patrons leur aient délégué une soirée officielle, débordaient de leur importance ce qui avait le don d'agacer Cal au plus haut point.

« Docteur Lightman, commença l'un d'eux, quel plaisir.

- Partagé, s'empressa d'ajouter Gillian quand elle vit qu'il ne comptait pas répondre.

- Et vous êtes sans doute le docteur Foster, demanda un autre, en s'empressant de lui serrer la main.

Cal n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis plusieurs minutes, seuls quelques monosyllabes passant le barrage de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à remettre un nom sur la face de cet insupportable bureaucrate. Altker. L'homme faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient opposés à la création du Lightman Group il y a de ça plusieurs années. Cal le remettait parfaitement maintenant, il avait été jusqu'à les accuser d'espionnage pour le compte, et sérieusement il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule, du Royaume Uni. A en juger par les regards qu'Altker continuait à lui lancer, il n'avait sans doute pas digéré l'immense éclat de rire que Cal avait laissé échapper après son accusation, ni son succès apparent à lui et Gillian.

« Mr. Altker, l'interpella Cal, j'en déduis que vous appréciez votre soirée, observa-t-il en désignant la flute de champagne dans sa main.

- En effet, répondit Altker d'un ton plat.

- Vous savez, nous avons quelques spécialités du continent, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Cal. Pink Gin et Christmas Pudding (1), ajouta-t-il. »

Remarque qui lui valut un coup de coude de Gillian, et un sourire crispé d'Altker. Il aurait dû lui proposer un Vodka Martini à la cuillère, Cal aurait payé cher pour voir sa réaction. Néanmoins, il grimaça en voyant les émotions se succéder sur le visage de l'homme en question : embarras, colère, une touche d'envie, ce qui surpris Cal, et pour finir un sourire satisfait ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, songea-t-il en le voyant se tourner vers Gillian.

« Au fait, Docteur Foster, je me rappelle avoir eu votre dossier entre les mains il y a quelques années.

- Lors de la constitution du groupe ? demanda Gillian, en essayant de deviner où il voulait en venir.

- Oh non, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire sec, quelques années plus tard il me semble. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai fait un passage au Bureau d'Etat, plus particulièrement à la division des affaires liées à l'enfance, ajouta-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Gillian.

- Oui, les procédures sont toujours très… longues, finit Altker en regardant Cal.

- Gentlemen, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, salua Cal. »

Après avoir pris rapidement congé du groupe, Cal tira Gillian dans un coin de la pièce. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire pour s'empêcher de frapper ce bloody bastard. Cet… Cal ne trouvait pas les mots. Blesser Gillian pour l'atteindre lui… C'était un coup bas auquel il aurait dû s'attendre de la part de cet homme.

Il reporta son regard sur sa collègue. Elle avait les yeux rivés au sol, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Cal pausa ses mains sur ses épaules, et elle le regarda enfin, pâle comme il l'avait rarement vu.

« Gil… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Cal se demanda sincèrement comment elle faisait pour ne jamais lui en vouloir. Présentement il se contenta de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte qu'il espérait réconfortante, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, encore moins les femmes.

C'était le soir de Noël, et même s'il ne croyait plus à l'éternelle rengaine "joie et paix sur le monde", il se promit de faire payer à Altker sa morgue. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant il avait Gillian dans ses bras qui se retenait courageusement de pleurer et il cherchait sérieusement une solution à cela quand son regard se posa sur le sapin.

Il venait enfin de trouver ce qui clochait avec ce sapin, avec les cadeaux posés à son pied plus précisément. Il pesa sa décision plusieurs minutes, en faire la remarque à Gillian n'allait sans doute pas amener beaucoup plus de joie que présentement, mais après tout ils avaient passé l'âge de prétendre au bonheur et il gageait qu'elle ne voulait surement pas de paroles sirupeuses de sa part. Et parfois passer du baume sur les blessures passées valait mieux qu'essayer de guérir ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Tu sais, dit-il le nez dans ses cheveux, je viens de trouver ce qui manque au pied du sapin. »

Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il soupira, ce faisant respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, son odeur. Quelques secondes il songea à passer la soirée ainsi, en la tenant simplement contre lui. Il se reprit et secoua la tête, ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir, quelque chose qu'ils avaient faillis oublier de faire.

« Il manque des cadeaux, reprit-il doucement.

- Hmm.

- Vraiment, insista-t-il. Je… »

Quand sa voix se cassa, elle releva la tête à temps pour le voir détourner le regard un air peiné sur le visage.

« Cal ?

- Ça fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas fait de cadeau à ma mère, finit-il toujours sans la regarder.

- Oh.

- Et je pensais que peut être tu…

- Sophie.

- Oui. Et, enfin je sais qu'avec Alec… Mais… hésita Cal.

- Alec, soupira-t-elle. Oui, il est en centre de désintoxication depuis maintenant deux semaines, lui apprit-elle.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas là n'ont pas de cadeau, observa-t-il.

- Il y a toujours ce centre, l'Arunder Mills, ouvert toute la nuit…

- Bien. Ma voiture est en bas.

- Cal… Tu n'as pas à faire ça, l'arrêta Gillian.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin autant que toi. Pour ne pas oublier.

- D'accord, dit-elle en le suivant hors de la salle. »

Cal doutât qu'aucun d'entre eux puissent jamais oublier ces épreuves mais ils pouvaient aussi bien se les remémorer via quelque chose de positif.

Après quelques minutes passées dans les bouchons, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Arunder Mills, en périphérie de la ville. Cal savait bien que le centre commercial serait surement bondé, c'était après tout le seul à être ouvert si tard le soir du réveillon et Washington abritait sans doute assez de retardataires pour le remplir. Il proposa son bras à Gillian, plus pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule que par réelle galanterie, et elle s'accrocha fermement à lui.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, faisons un tour. »

Et ils firent un tour. Un grand tour, un grand bain de foule pour finalement s'arrêter devant une boutique proposant des produits artisanaux. C'avait beau ne pas être très original, ils tombèrent tout deux en admiration devant les peluches faites main.

« Celui avec le bonnet n'est pas mal, observa doucement Cal.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais catalogué comme un fan de Teddy Bear, sourit Gillian.

- Mon hommage personnel à Roosevelt (2), se justifia-t-il en souriant.

- Hmm. Et le rose ?

- Rose ? Sérieusement… Hé, s'exclama Cal, il y en a avec des petits drapeaux !

- Et tu n'es absolument pas en faveur de celui de l'Angleterre, demanda Gillian en riant.

- Totalement en faveur, confirma-t-il.

- Tu as définitivement une mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Définitivement, confirma Cal. »

Ils repartirent finalement avec deux ours en peluche, un pour Sophie que Gillian comptait envoyer par la poste et un pour Emily. Oh, Cal ne se faisait pas d'illusions il savait très bien que sa fille lui en voudrait d'oser lui offrir un ours en peluche pour Noël, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Et, observa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil de côté, Gillian était tellement fière de leurs achats qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pour Alec, Cal du donner son avis sur une série de pulls en laine, ce qu'il fit avec bonne volonté étant donné que c'est lui qui avait suggéré d'aller acheter les cadeaux. Ils ressortirent du magasin après une demi-heure et continuèrent à arpenter le centre commercial. Après plusieurs minutes ils s'arrêtèrent à un kiosque et commandèrent deux cafés qu'ils burent en silence, chacun plongés dans ses pensées. Cal n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il voulait vraiment faire un cadeau à sa mère, il savait que c'était sans doute ridicule, après tout elle était partie il y a de nombreuses années de cela maintenant. Mais il pensait qu'il était temps de célébrer sa mémoire avec autre chose qu'une bouteille de bourbon.

Il sentit Gillian peser davantage contre lui alors qu'ils étaient accoudés au comptoir, poussée par la foule. Cal se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille, le geste venant naturellement. Il respira encore une fois son odeur, indéniablement un mélange sucré, qui lui fit penser en grimaçant aux sucreries dont elle se régalait, et à la fois une note florale, orchidée peut-être. Ce qui lui correspondait plutôt bien songea-t-il en la serrant inconsciemment contre lui, l'orchidée, symbole de la ferveur. Et là, il eut une idée.

« Gil, commença-t-il. Que penses-tu de sortir de ce centre ?

- Hmm, sûre. Tu as une idée particulière, observa-t-elle sans vraiment le demander.

- Possible, sourit-il. Un tour au Botanic Garden peut être.

- Au Botanic Garden ?

- C'est à côté du capitole, précisa-t-il.

- Ça je le sais, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui donnant une tape amicale, je vis à Washington depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- Exact. Et bien, allons y alors. »

Ils durent se frayer un passage à travers la foule qui malgré l'heure tardive n'avait pas diminué et arrivèrent finalement au parking, tout deux oublieux de leurs mains toujours liées. Il leur fallut une demi-heure de plus pour arriver au magnifique jardin botanique de la ville, exceptionnellement ouvert pour le réveillon.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans le jardin avant que Gillian ne lui rappelle qu'il leur manquait toujours un cadeau.

« Cal, nous n'avons toujours rien pour ta mère…

- Elle aimait beaucoup jardiner, lui confia-t-il.

- Oh.

- Et elle passait énormément de temps à essayer d'inventer de nouvelles variétés de plantes, hmm le terme je ne me souviens plus… bouturage ou greffage peut être. Pendant un été, une branche de notre pommier à produit des figues, raconta-t-il.

- Votre jardin devait être la vedette du voisinage, observa doucement Gillian.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que le pollen contamine les vergers du voisin, rit-il. »

Leurs pas les avaient menés à l'une des grandes serres. Cal se surprit lui-même à se confier ainsi à Gillian, mais cela semblait juste. De simplement laisser ses souvenirs revenir à la surface sans ce filtre d'amertume et de douleur qu'il leur appliquait habituellement. Et la présence de Gillian, et bien… cela aussi semblait juste, elle l'écoutait et se contentait de faire une remarque de temps en temps, s'assurant que l'humeur reste légère même si le sujet était important. Et il savait que ce n'était pas la psy qui parlait mais l'amie.

« Tu veux bien entrer ? demanda Cal en désignant la grande serre.

- Bien sûr. Il y a quelque chose de spécial dans celle-ci ? demanda Gillian, curieuse.

- Hmm. C'est dans celle-ci qu'ils testent les nouvelles variétés. Et pour encourager les dons à la fondation on peut laisser un don pour qu'une des nouvelles plantes porte le nom de notre choix, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, fut la réponse de Gillian. »

Ils parcoururent quelques unes des allées de plantes, jusqu'à arriver devant un pommier du Japon au bout duquel pendaient des cerises. Cal savait que sa mère avait toujours beaucoup aimé cet arbre, ses fleurs, et il se prit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé l'idée des cerises.

Il sortit son chéquier et remplit la feuille allant avec la demande pour nommer une nouvelle variété. Gillian regardait par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'il hésitait quel nom écrire.

« Quel était le prénom de ta mère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Louise, répondit Cal d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

- Magnoliophyta Louisa, murmura Gillian.

- Magnoliophyta Louisa. »

Cal écrivit les lettres soigneusement, laissant le stylo tracer doucement sa signature au bas de la feuille. Il passa le stylo à Gillian.

« Cal, je…

- Si. Tu as trouvé le nom. Et… J'ai choisit l'ourson avec toi, argua-t-il. S'il te plait ? »

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à le fixer, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Cal aurait pu passer le reste de la nuit ainsi, songea-t-il. Puis enfin elle libéra son regard pour le poser sur le stylo qu'il tenait encore. Il ne saurait décrire la sensation de ses doigts sur les siens quand elle se saisit du stylo, sinon qu'ils se figèrent tout deux et qu'il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que leurs yeux se relâchent. Finalement Gillian se saisit du stylo et apposa sa signature à côté de la sienne.

Ils restèrent côté à côte un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la feuille maintenant signée de leurs deux noms, et ne la glisse dans l'urne prévue à cet effet. Cal sentit la main de Gillian se glisser doucement dans la sienne, et il s'y accrocha fermement les conduisant hors de la serre.

Ils marchèrent un moment en direction de la sortie principale, sur les allées aux senteurs florales. Cal nota qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à se promener ainsi, la plupart des silhouettes allant par deux. Des couples, observa-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Gillian dans la sienne. Il songea un moment à libérer sa main, mais au lieu de cela il affermit leur étreinte, ce qu'elle dut sentir car elle leva à ce moment là son regard vers lui.

Au beau milieu de l'allée, leurs mains et leurs regards joints, Cal se demanda par quelle magie est ce qu'ils s'étaient ainsi rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Puis sa main se retrouva, comme mue par elle-même, sur la joue de Gillian, son pouce traçant doucement ses traits. Il sentit son soupir plus qu'il ne l'entendit, quand son autre main vint se poser sur sa hanche et quand elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds, son corps se pencha à sa rencontre de lui-même.

Et il eu l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau. Car c'était ce que ce baiser était, un premier baiser, leur premier baiser. Et par tous les dieux, ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient divines, ils se frôlaient, s'évitaient, se cherchaient jusqu'à ce que sa langue trace le contour de celle de Gillian et qu'il puisse enfin la goûter. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant d'un simple baiser, et quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fallut un certain temps pour que le rythme de son cœur ne se calme. Front contre front, Cal n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, si ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment un concert d'aboiements les tira de leur léthargie.

« Je… »

Ce fut tout ce que Cal réussit à articuler, avant qu'il ne se contente de sourire largement et de hausser les épaules, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Gillian. Il sourit et respira profondément, laissant l'air frais emplir ses poumons pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des années. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme à ses côtés, elle était radieuse et quand elle lui rendit son regard, son sourire, si cela était possible, s'accentua encore. Et il sut qu'il souriait au moins aussi largement qu'elle. Il l'attira à lui, et ils remontèrent l'allée ainsi enlacés.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à l'une des sorties et à ce qui semblait être la source des aboiements. Devant une grande grille, une dizaine de personnes tentaient de faire rentrer des chiens dans des camions. Interloqué, Cal lut les affiches qui pendaient encore entre les véhicules : la SPA essayait de trouver un foyer aux animaux pour Noël, et il était évident qu'ils essayaient de ramener les animaux restant dans les centres.

« Les pauvres, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Gillian. »

Cal sentit son cœur se serrer au bruit des chiens qui n'étaient apparemment pas pressés de retourner dans leur centre. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de familles prêtes à les accueillir cette année. Il se rappela soudain une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gillian l'année précédente, à propos de chiens justement, et se dit qu'il avait finalement trouvé son cadeau.

« Viens, lui chuchota-t-il en l'entrainant vers les animaux.

- Cal ?

- Hmm.

- Tu veux un chien ? demanda Gillian étonnée.

- Je te présente ton cadeau de Noël, lui expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton les chiens.

- Mais je ne peux pas…

- Ttt. Il me semble qu'il y a un an tu en voulais un, lui rappela-t-il.

- Oh. Oui, et bien…

- Alec n'est plus là, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et je ne suis pas allergique aux chiens, affirma-t-il en souriant effrontément. »

Ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez Gillian, qu'il sentit résonner dans sa poitrine. Sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois, observa Cal en souriant alors que Gillian se dirigeait déjà vers les animaux.

« Oh, s'éblouie Gillian, que penses-tu d'un Scottish Terrier ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hmm. Et tu compte l'appeler Barney (3)? demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Plutôt Jock, répondit Gillian en souriant. La Belle et le Clochard, expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas.

- Dessin animé, hein, rit-il. Va pour Jock alors ! »

Et ainsi fut fait, les bénévoles trop heureux de trouver une maison pour un de leurs chiens à cette heure tardive, leur fournirent tout le matériel nécessaire et ils purent bientôt prendre le chemin du retour, Jock trottant joyeusement derrière eux. Cal ne doutait pas qu'Emily trouverait ce nouveau compagnon à son goût, sans compter qu'il savait que la jeune fille risquait de le réclamer à Gillian ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qui tombait bien, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte se sa maison pour Gillian, il comptait bien passer du temps avec elle.

« Cal ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le seuil.

- Hmm ?

- C'est le Noël le plus réussit que j'ai passé depuis longtemps, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit Cal, sérieux.

- Ce qui me pousse à te demander ce que tu as bien pu offrir comme cadeau à Ria et Eli ?

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, la prévint-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle en riant.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment… Un bon pour un repas au restaurant, ensemble, précisa-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais monter une agence matrimoniale, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ça évitera qu'ils décortiquent les repas et conquêtes de Loker en salle d'enregistrement, au lieu de faire le travail que je leur demande. Si tu veux bien rentrer maintenant, que je déballe le mien, répondit-il en fondant sur ses lèvres avec un sourire carnassier. »

Ce que Gillian se fit un plaisir de faire, avant que Cal ne réapparaisse néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard sur le palier.

« Jock, dépêche-toi de rentrer, maugréa Cal au jeune chien. »

Ce que se dépêcha de faire ce dernier. Et si vous posiez la question à Jock dans quelques années, il vous parlerait de sa nouvelle famille, de la grande humaine répondant au nom d'Emily qui croyait encore qu'aller chercher un bâton l'amusait, et du petit humain sur quatre pattes qui lui prenait plaisir à lui tirer les oreilles. Il vous parlerait aussi d'un arbre japonais à cerise, qui trônait majestueusement au milieu du jardin et qui, chaque Noël, brillait de mille feux.

**FIN**

(1)Pink Gin et Christmas Pudding sont des spécialités anglaises. Dans la marine britannique, une tradition de longue date veut que le Pink Gin (Gin froid aromatisé d'Angostura rouge) soit excellent pour la santé. Quant au Vodka Martini à la cuillère, vous aurez reconnu la boisson préférée de James Bond.

(2) Le nom de Teddy Bear vient du président des Etats-Unis Théodore Roosevelt, qui était surnommé « Teddy » et qui était un grand amateur de chasse. Une anecdote raconte qu'un incident survint lors d'une chasse à l'ours dans le Mississipi en 1902 : les organisateurs trouvèrent et capturèrent un vieil ours blessé afin de satisfaire les cartouches du président, qui rentrait bredouille de la chasse. Roosevelt, outré, jugeant l'acte anti-sportif, refusa de tuer l'animal. Cette histoire fut vite immortalisée : l'expression « _Teddy's Bear_ » a immédiatement été utilisée dans les caricatures de la presse, notamment par Clifford Berryman pour le _Washington Star_ (source : Wikipedia).

(3) Barney est le nom du chien de George W. Bush, un Scottish Terrier. Et Jock (de MacIntosh) est le nom du Scottish Terrier dans la Belle et le Clochard, vous l'aurez deviné. Quand Cal parle du fait que Gillian voulait un chien il y a de ça un an, c'est une référence à l'épisode Do no Harm (saison 1, épisode 6), où Gillian explique qu'Alec est allergique aux chiens.


End file.
